


Ashes

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kitten adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: This is the story of how the Peralta-Santiago household became owner of a cute fluffy kitten.





	Ashes

Amy was sitting at her desk working on some paperwork. It was a normal, exciting paperwork kind of day. The kind of days she loved. No big cases, just a lot of good old-fashioned paperwork. Perfectly paginated, with the perfect font and the perfect highlights. 

Jake was on a B&E case, that had taken up most of his morning and his lunch break, which had allowed Amy to clean up his desk a bit (how the hell had he left a half-eaten sandwich in the second drawer of his desk was still a mystery to her). 

Now, the empty desk opposite hers allowed her to work peacefully. Well, more peacefully than usual. 

Then, the elevator door dinged. Amy reflexively looked over. What fell under her eyes, locked her in place. 

Her boyfriend, Detective Jake Peralta, was holding a tiny dirty kitten. He was cooing and making kissy faces at the tiny animal. Behind him walked Charles, always the dutiful friend, who was holding a dirty and probably wet old cardboard box. 

Right then, Captain Holt walked out of his office, “Peralta, what is that?” 

Jake turned towards his commanding officer with a big goofy grin on his lips, “This is a kitten, Captain! I’ve named him Ashes.” 

“I can see it is a kitten. What I meant was, what are you doing bringing a kitten inside the precinct?”

“Uh, well, we found him in the back alley behind the drug store of the B&E. I thought it might have seen something so I brought it in for questioning. It turns out , it didn’t know a thing about any B&E, did you? You’re just a tiny cute kitty, aren’t you?” He concluded talking more to the small creature than to their Captain. 

“Yes, Jake is absolutely right, Captain!”, Charles interjected. “We thought Ashes could become the precinct mascot!”

“Boyle, Peralta. This is not a zoo.” Holt interrupted. 

Both men’s faces fell, they had really believed that the Captain would have let them keep it. 

“Put it in the break room for now.” Holt continued in his monotone voice, “But at the end of the day, you are going to bring it to a shelter, Peralta. I do not want to see it in the precinct again. That’s an order.”

Dejectedly, Jake nodded and headed to the break room, followed by Charles with the box. 

Amy had observed the whole scene and she felt bad for Jake, but the Captain decision should not have surprised him. 

After a few minutes, her boyfriend came to sit at his desk. He did not look at her at all. 

“Jake?”, she called. 

He raised his eyes and glanced her way, before lowering them again in an undefined point that was somewhere on her desk, “Yeah, Ames?”

He looked so sad… 

Amy decided to follow her instincts, for once. “Do you want to keep Ashes?”

“Wh-what do you mean, Ames?”

“I mean, do you want to bring it home with us and give it a forever home?”

At that Jake’s eyes jumped up to meet hers. 

“Are you asking as a hypothetical or for realz?” He questioned, while searching her eyes.

“For realz, Jake” She said with a tiny smile at his gramatical antics.

“Oh.” He was looking at her with wonder, as if he was seeing her for the very first time.

“I would like to. But we live together, now. So, it isn’t just my decision.” He said diplomatically. 

Amy giggled, “Okay, listen. You can bring Ashes home. On a few conditions.” 

Jake eyes went big and puppy-like. “Anything you say, babe.”

Amy grinned. Oh, how she loved this man.

“First, you have to pick up anything it may need. Second, you are on litter duty until further notice. Third, you are going to give it a bath as soon as we get home. 

“And last, for God’s sake, find out whether it is female or male. I’m tired of calling it, ‘it’!” Jake’s eyes sparkled with mirth and he broke out in an enormous grin. 

“Thanks, Ames! You’re the best!” He said jumping up and running to the break room to cuddle the kitty.

And this is the story of how the Peralta-Santiago household became owner of a cute fluffy kitten. 


End file.
